User talk:Tama63
Signature Help Dear Tama, I've got my signature worked out, I just don't know how to make it a URL so other wikians can access my user's page from it. Can you help, please? Sincerely, Lord Jeremiah Garland,British Viceroy You know that message you sent to everyone using the fancy thing in the corner of the screen? Well, there's a typo. Kitty the Cat just informed me it says "Pole-playing" instead of "Role-playing". Can you fix it? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Dear Tama63 Sorry but i really need to see you. Is it ok that you can delete the blog i would be really happy. From Marc Cannonshot Requests Hey Tama, I have two requests. One is that you look at my user page an criquic it. My second is that could you please look over the Gen. Of Peace page and organize it better. Both are avarible through my sig. Thanks :D Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Ur a Hall Of Famer . Please put that on ur user page. havent done anything listen admin tama63, i have not made a new page for like three to five months ago plz do not send me messages plz i havent done anything or that role play request sorry i had no idea about what u were talking about until i saw the roleplay request page sorry about that are we fine King Edward Daggerhawk p.s. ignore the other messages i wrote to u sagain im sorry Signature Hiya Tama! I was wondering if you could make me a really cool signature, like a really nice, high-tech looking, professional, signature. Could it possibly be like a G.I.F thing? Like lighting up? Oh well, I trust you'll make me a really good one If you can't then just leave me a message! 01:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Tama63 Can you help me get my signature please im trying to get my signature to Pears. From Marc Cannonshot 09:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 09:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow Tama63 you must be very busy you can do mines later do the other people request first. Oh ya keep up the good work and i might see you on the highs seas in POTC :) From Marc Cannonshot Never made germany declares war on spain what are u taliing about leave me alone i'm not doing anmything everyone ius always blaming stuff on me back off Hey... um I dont think Ive done that, but if I have sorry. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 13:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Dear TAMA63 I guess i didnt do the message thing right lol but i guess i can now give you my signature Marc Cannonshot 15:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 15:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) |} Cafe Maybe you can give me more specific instructions? I can't figure out how to change the admins comments color on the Cafe but with more specific instructions I think I can get it with more not insulting you but I can't figure it out I changed the color but it wouldn't work it would just change our name color Hey, Tama, remember when you told me about that type of hot chocolate? What was it called again? I forgot, and I really want to see if I can find it. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Okay but If you look through the conversation Jzf and I had you'll see that it was he who I asked and he uses the TOC and button thing. ''Edgar'' job offer Hey Tama Would u like a job at PWNAGE Productions Co.? Its for stories movies etc especially piratewood movies. We need someone with your mad skills and maybe a director if Lawrence declines. U could also cover special effects etc Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sig Hi Tam, I already have a sig ( ''Edgar'' ) I was wondering if you could make me a new one here? could it be something techno with gifs if you can? Thanks! ''Edgar'' Dear Tama63 Thank you for the signature :) srry for sending so much mail to you lol. I hope i get to see you on Tortuga mate From Marc Cannonshot 06:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 06:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks tama! Thanks, one question: What font is that? But the sig looks awesome! Your design? I got this from a mate on the Pokemon Wiki. He is a good coder and a friend in real life. I'm sorry for the confusion... I'm sorry. I didn't know my pagw was against the rules. would you be kind to delete the page? Oh thanks I already have that font :P '' '' Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Should there be an Admin review as well, so users can give there opinions on the Admins, or did we opt against that? -- :P Good Tama. -Pats head and throws tama-treat - 17:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Logo Request Please. Ya can you make me two logos one for Drinkers Inc. and another one for Mystic Muck? Please? thanks Sharpe Admins Templates Can you not use the admin templates I made please? THanks. Captain Crimson Request and Question #Can you make me a transparent picture of a crown for my talk bubble? #I think you messed up, because you added me as a bur. :o Am I a bur....? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Suggestion lol you have all those emotes with long codes how about making them into a template so ppl dont have to copy and paste! xD P.S. On the Userbox Page it has a that is more like a page banner can you put it on the Page Banner page xD? Sharpe Please? make a logo for Guild Contest? btw whats that font u use on Mystic Muck ~LeClerc Sharpe~